Puppy Love Come True
by Airashii Yui
Summary: Akira,Kanata,Chris and Miyu are all childhood friends.Miyu confesses to Kanata but he didn't mind since he liked Akira.He moves away to America for 7 years, what happens when they meet again?KanataXMiyu
1. Introduction

Summary: Once there were 4 childhood friends namely, Akira, Christine, Kanata and Miyu. Kanata moved to America and would move back to Japan after 7 years. He doesn't like Miyu that much, but what happens when he sees her after 7 years? Would his feelings change? Read to find out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my first D!3 fan fiction and hopefully I'll write some more. I do not own D!3 **

**Puppy Love**

_Chapter One_

Childhood Friends

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning when four friends went to the park. Those four friends are none other than Akira Kijyou, Christine Hanakomachi, Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki. Chris and Miyu are best friends while Kanata and Akira are closer to each other. Miyu has had a crush on Kanata for 3 years now. These four friends' parents are all business partners so that makes them rich little 8 years old children. They all live in a small town called Heiomachi.

"Ne, Kanata. Let's go on the slide together!" Akira told him as they ran to the red slide. They looked like a small couple which made Miyu very jealous.

"Oi, Miyu! Are you listening to me?" Chris yelled.

"Ah? Sorry. I was daydreaming (Which was not true)."

"Let's go to the swings!" Chris exclaimed.

"S- Sure." Miyu replied as she quickly fixed her eyes back to Kanata and Akira. '_I should be the one playing with Kanata' _she thought.

Chris got tired of reminding Miyu to come back to reality so she just went to her friend and said, "Why don't you just go play with Kanata and Akira if it makes you jealous that much?" Miyu snapped back to reality and blushed. '_It's like she could read my mind_!' was what she thought.

"No way! I would be getting in their way." She replied back.

"That's what you're supposed to do, fight for your love! "Chris rolled her eyes at Miyu.

"I'm already supporting you and you're chickening out! Geez." Chris gave a deep sigh.

Miyu just kept on staring at Kanata and Akira. _When will I tell him my feelings?_

~_Kanata and Akira's conversation_~

"Kanata, did you know that Miyu likes you?" Akira said.

"I know that! She's way too obvious!" Kanata replied, blushing.

"Do you**…**like her back?" Akira asked with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"No, I like her as a friend though." The eight year-old Kanata replied back.

"Ah, I see." Akira said, relieved.

Kanata has had a crush on Akira just months ago, while Akira's had a crush on Kanata 3 years ago, and still does. It's really a love triangle between Akira, Kanata and Miyu.

_**~Kanata's House~**_

"Oyaji! Mama! I'm home!" Kanata said as he ran to the living room.

"Kanata, we need to talk to you." His father said.

"What's wrong?" Kanata asked.

"We're moving to America." Hosho said.

"What?! Why?! I have so many friends here, I can't leave them!" Kanata argued.

"We have no choice Kanata! It's the company's choice! I'm the head of the company so we have to move! Kanata, you have to understand because someday, you will be the company's head." Was what his father said.

"But I-"

"No 'buts' Kanata. We're moving and that's final. We will move next week." Hosho cut him off.

Kanata fell silent and ran to his room.

"Hosho, you shouldn't be that harsh to Kanata. The boy's eight years old!" Hitomi defended her son.

"He needs some discipline while he's young, Hitomi." Hosho replied to his wife

"Try not to be so hard on him. Try to make him understand in a way." Was what she replied as she walked to her son's room.

"I'll try..."Hosho murmured to himself.

**~Back to Kanata~**

"Kanata, can I come in?" Hitomi asked.

"If it's **ONLY **you, then you can."

Hitomi went to her son's bedroom and sat on his bed beside him. She can sense that he's in a lot of pressure. No one knew Kanata as well as his mother did.

"Kanata, you know that we're moving not just because of your father's company, but it leads you to a good future while you're young." Hitomi smiled softly.

"I realize that by now," Kanata replied. _I know you already did _Hitomi thought.

"But I just can't stand how things get so sudden. Whatever Oyaji decides, everyone has to get involved in it. Doesn't he realize that other people have feelings?" Kanata said, frustrated.

"I know how you feel Kanata, but your father has other qualities and that's why I married him." Hitomi smiled.

"Don't worry," Hitomi began, "We'll be back in Japan someday."

"Arigato, mama."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Please comment and give me reviews! Send me e-mails for suggestions! Read the next chapter people! ^_^


	2. Goodbye to Childhood

**Konnichiwa people, D!3 fans! Here's the second chapter of Puppy Love Come True. Enjoy! ^_^**

_Previously:_

"_Don't worry," Hitomi began, "We'll be back in Japan someday."_

"_Arigato, mama."_

_ Chapter 2 Goodbye to Childhood_

It was yet another wonderful day at Heiomachi, where the birds sing and where everything is green. Kanata has told Akira to meet him at the park that day, since he was going to tell her about him moving to America. Also, he was going to confess to her today, while he still has the chance.

He met her under the shade of the big oak tree. Just as they were in the middle of their conversation, Miyu happened to pass by. She saw them. _Why are they here all ALONE?_ She thought about it for awhile and decided to do a little eavesdropping on them. As she hid behind the opposite side of the tree, she heard their conversation.

"Kanata! I... like you a lot too! I'm glad!" she smiled happily at Kanata. She looked at him and said, "I'll wait for you 'till you come back. You'll wait for me too right? Promise?"

"I promise."

Miyu's eyes had widened and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She ran to a home and started knocking patiently.

"Who is it?" Hitomi asked.

"It's...M-Miyu."

"Miyu-chan! What happened to you? Why are you crying?"

Miyu couldn't talk as she choked herself in tears. She threw herself at Hitomi and hugged her tightly.

"There, there, Miyu." Hitomi comforted her.

_~Minutes Passed~_

"I see." Hitomi said with a smile.

"I have no chance, do I, Mrs. Saionji?" Miyu asked with swollen red eyes. Hitomi had always seemed to be her 'mother-figure' while her real mother is always busy with their company. Sometimes she thought the company was more important to her mother than her own daughter. Hitomi knew the fact about Miyu liking Kanata, her son.

"Go home now, before your parents come looking for you." Hitomi smiled.

"They'd never look for me." Miyu beamed another great smile.

As Miyu ran down the stairs, she met an auburn haired boy along the way. Her emerald green eyes met his auburn orbs. He then greeted her,

"Hey."

"H-Hi."

She replied as she continued to walk down the stairs. The auburn boy continued to watch the blonde as she went down the stairs. Suddenly, she stopped. She turned to him and once again met his chocolate brown eyes with her emerald ones. This time, something in her eyes tells him that she's determined. _I have to or it's now or never_ she thought.

"Kanata." Miyu started.

"Uh- yeah?" Kanata replied, unsure. _Why are her eyes so swollen? _He thought.

"I.." she started to blush.

"Huh?" Of course he knew she was going to confess to him! Tell him that she likes him!

"I… **I LOVE YOU**!" she yelled then ran down the stairs.

She turned back to him once again and told him in full detail.

"I love you Kanata and I always will."

Kanata was left there in the middle of the stairs, shocked. He thought that she only had a slight crush on him. He thought she only LIKED him, but she said she loved him and will always do. What he didn't know was that someone was there to witness the whole scene— Hitomi. She left the whole scene with a smile and went inside.

After days have passed, the rightful time has come. They were all at the Heiomachi airport, saying their goodbyes and farewells. Hitomi went to Miyu and whispered,

"Don't worry Miyu; he'll realize his love for you throughout the years in America."

Miyu blushed at the thought and hugged her mother-figure goodbye.

Akira, Christine and Miyu were lying down on the soft grass as they watched an airplane fly by.

"I guess it'll be the three of us for awhile." Akira said.

"Yeah." The other two girls replied with a sigh.

On the plane, Kanata watched the Heiomachi airport as it faded away until it looked like an ant from his window as they took off for America.

"I'll see you in awhile…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooooooo...... how'd you like it? not too short, not too long?The next chapter's when things get a little fun:P

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! E-mail me for any suggestions ^_^


	3. Welcome Back

**This is the 3****rd**** chapter of Puppy Love Come True.**

_Previously:_

"_I guess it'll be the three of us for awhile." Miyu said._

"_Yeah." The other two girls replied with a sigh._

_On the plane, Kanata watched the Heiomachi airport as it faded away until it looked like an ant from his window as they took off for America._

"_I'll see you in awhile…"_

Chapter 3

~Welcome Back~

It has been seven years since Kanata left to America, and seven years since he last saw his childhood friends. Seven years since he confessed to his childhood sweetheart and seven years since Miyu confessed to him. He didn't mind Miyu's confession to him since he didn't like her that much since she was chubby. He was so excited because he was going back to Japan tomorrow! He can't wait to see his beloved Akira and his friends. He was going to go to school there in Heiomachi and he was going to stay at Miyu's house temporarily because their parents had agreed since Miyu needed company all the time.

~Miyu's house~

"Wake up, sleeping princess!" Chris shouted.

"Uh…h-huh w-what?" Miyu asked sleepily.

"Get dressed! We have to meet Akira and go to the airport! Come on!"

"…Are my parents back?"

"It's a surprise, only Akira and I know." Christine smirked.

"Fine…" Miyu got up and went through her closet. She took out a blue short sleeve shirt with a 'Welcome Back' written on it and a sky blue short skirt to match with it. Miyu had really changed over the years. She has matured, and she's one of the most popular girls in school. She now shares a house with Chris, since their parents are workaholics. She still has feelings for Kanata, but has tried to forget them. She only has 1/3 of her feelings for him, since the day she overheard Akira and Kanata's conversation.

"Ready?" Chris asked her hurriedly.

"I have to brush my teeth."

**RRIIINNNNGGG!**

"I'll get that!" Miyu said as she took the phone and answered it,

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, Miyu-chan!"

"Oh, Nanami-chan, what is it?"

"Where are you? You're our captain and you're still not here for volleyball practice." Nanami's voice sounded with concern.

'_Oh, I completely forgot about that when Chris rushed me. Damn.'_ Miyu thought.

"I-I'm on my way! Nanami! Sorry!" she said hurriedly.

She ran towards Chris and pleaded, "Chris-chan, I'm sorry but I have to go to my volleyball practice. It's important!" Chris sighed and said, "Fine, but you have to run back to the house when it's finished." Miyu hugged her best friend and said, "Arigatou Chris-chan! I promise!"

"It's not as important as seeing Kanata though." Chris mumbled to herself.

"Hah?" Miyu turned to look at her.

"Ah—nothing! Go on! Hurry before you get late!"

Miyu smiled at her and left.

~At the airport~

The plane just landed as the flight attendants led the passengers to the exit. _I wonder how much Akira had grown. She must be really pretty now _Kanata thought to himself. _I bet Miyu's gotten fat already _Kanata smirked at the thought.

"Kanata Saionji, please report to Gate 1, Chris Hanakomachi and Akira Kijyou are waiting for you." The speaker had said. Kanata smiled. _Typical Chris _he thought.

His heart beat in excitement as he saw his childhood friends.

"Kanata!!" The two girls squealed.

"Akira! Chris!" The three made a group hug but Chris let go early to see Akira and Kanata still hugging. _Miyu's heart would ache if she saw this _she thought.

"Akira! You're so pretty now, you're beautiful." The auburn haired said as he gazed deeply into Akira's purple eyes. _This is not going well _Chris thought as she shook her head looking like a complete nut-head. "Chris-chan?" Akira and Kanata asked her in question. Chris looked at them and sweat dropped,

"Ahahahahaha, sorry I spaced out." Chris said sheepishly.

As they took a cab, Kanata and Akira talked to each other. Chris started eavesdropping them for her friend, Miyu.

"Ne, Kanata. Do you still remember the promise?"

"Of course I do." With that, he smiled. _The promise they made to each other! The one Miyu talked about! I must listen more! _Chris had determination in her eyes as she listened for more.

"Kanata, I missed you so much." She said romantically.

"Same here." He said in return.

'_Yeah yeah whatever, can these two get any corny?'_ Chris thought. She would explain them to Miyu later.

~ Back to Miyu~

"Great effort guys! Don't forget, there's practice tomorrow!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Don't you forget practice tomorrow, right, _Captain?_" Nanami smiled teasingly.

"Hey! I was only late 'cuz of Chris!"

"Hai, hai."

Miyu ran home and opened the door with her house key.

"I'm home—"

"OW!"

"I'm sorry Chris! I didn't mean to—"

Her emerald eyes met the same familiar auburn orbs. They gazed at each other, wondering who this person is.

**Is it too long? Tell me what you think. Pls. R&R! Thanks in advance! Next chapter we'll have more romance o_O E-mail me 4 any suggestions!**


	4. We Meet Once Again

**Chapter 4 of Puppy Love Come True…:D**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously:_

_Miyu ran home and opened the door with her house key._

"_I'm home—"_

"_OW!"_

"_I'm sorry Chris! I didn't mean to—"_

_Her emerald eyes met the same familiar auburn orbs. They gazed at each other, wondering who this person is._

Chapter 4

~We Meet Once Again~

_She's blonde, emerald eyes… could it be Miyu? Nah. She can't be attractive than this. _Kanata thought.

_I-Is that—Kanata? He's grown so much! He's handsome too… Miyu! Get a grip! _Miyu controlled herself.

"Um… Chris, who is she?" Kanata asked, embarrassed.

"Your childhood admirer." Chris let out a giggle.

Kanata stared at her, wide in shock. Then he turned to Miyu.

"We meet once again, Kanata." Miyu smiled.

"M—Miyu?" Kanata asked, still confused.

Miyu glared at him, "Is it that hard to tell that it's me? Yeah I was chubby when you left for America, but I changed! Idiot!"

Deep inside her heart, she wanted to hug him, but she has a reputation to keep of not falling for him anymore. Kanata just stood there, looking at Miyu. Now that she's fifteen, she seems to have changed mentally… not to mention physically as well. She looks more pretty—no, more gorgeous than Akira. Her blonde hair wrapped up in a ponytail, and those curves are just too noticeable for any boy that would pass by her. Her emerald eyes became more green and intense, with lots of meaning written in it. Kanata felt a little attracted to Miyu.

Miyu looked at him and blushed. Over the past few years, she has gotten used to boys staring at her beauty. To distract Kanata from staring at her, she said,

"I'll show you your room." And with that, she turned to hide her redness.

"O—Okay." And he followed her.

They walked down the hall as they reached an empty room. She opened the door and told him,

"This'll be your room from now on," she smiled. "Cute isn't it?"

Kanata looked at the room in disgust, "For a girl, maybe,"

She glared at him. He just stuck his tongue out to her.

"But this'll do."

"Alright then, Chris and I will call you when it's lunch time." And with that, she left him.

"Miyu."

"Nani?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked with a smirk. Miyu blushed at the sudden question.

"T—that's personal!" she said furiously.

"You don't!? Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed at her.

"Baka! I said its personal business! Can you NOT understand what I'm saying, Mr. Saionji?" she fumed with anger.

"Oh, you're being formal now huh? It's okay to admit that you don't have one. I'm your friend." He teased.

"Oh will you shut up? I have one in mind!" she said as she walked down the hallway.

'_She has one in mind, huh' _Kanata thought. _I wonder who it is._

'_It's okay to admit that you don't have one. I'm your friend.' So, I'm only a friend to him, huh?_ Miyu thought sadly.

~Dinner~

"So you live with Miyu now right Chris?" Kanata asked.

"Hai. Our parents came to an agreement since we're both lonely all the time."

"Hmm… I guess they couldn't trust Miyu to live alone since she can't cook. She might even burn down the house!" Kanata laughed and Christine joined in.

"Hey! For your information I AM learning how to cook, right Chris?" Chris nodded.

"She has been doing well in cooking."

"Oh well, I guess I underestimated you." He smirked.

"Wow, you tease me non-stop."

"There's nothing fun to do. Besides, I like to tease you. **ESPECIALLY** you." He smiled devilishly.

Miyu blushed at the response. Kanata laughed as she blushed into several shades of red. Chris looked at them back and forth and sensed the 'romantic' aura in the air.

"Ho ho ho ho! I'll leave you two alone. I need to do something in my room—Bye!"

And with that, she ran before Miyu could stop her.

"Thanks for the meal. I need to wash the dishes, are you done Kanata?" Miyu asked him.

"I'm done with my plate, but how about we talk some more?" he asked and grinned.

"Why the heck do you want to talk some more? What do we have to talk about?" Miyu was puzzled.

"Fine, let's finish the chores first then go to your room."

"Eh? My room?! Why? I don't want to be in a room alone with you!" Yet, she secretly does.

"Are you sure? I can see regret in your eyes." He smirked.

"Shut up, Kanata Saionji!"

He smiled at her and she smiled back, blushing. Before he left, he called her.

"Miyu."

"N-Nani?" she asked him nervously.

"I still remember the time when you confessed to me." And with that he smirked, stuck out his tongue and went to his room.

Miyu blushed furiously and yelled,

"Ka-Kanata!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**I know you guys want some humor, just wait for next chapter ^^ I'll make sure there'll be some humor^^ R&R and e-mail me for any suggestions ^^**


	5. Spy Gang

**Here is the Chapter 5 of Puppy Love Come True, hope you enjoy!**

_Previously: _

"_I still remember the time when you confessed to me." And with that he smirked, stuck out to his tongue and went to his room._

_Miyu furiously blushed and yelled,_

"_Ka-Kanata!!"_

_Chapter 5_

_Spy Gang_

It was raining hard at Heiomachi. That morning, Akira happened to pass by (Yeah right). She knocked on the door and Kanata answered it.

"Akira! What brings you here?"

"Morning, Kanata."

_~Back in the kitchen~_

"Who's Kanata talking to?" Miyu asked.

"He's talking to Akira-chan." Chris replied.

Miyu looked at the door suspiciously.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

Miyu gave Kanata a glare. He sweat dropped.

"H-Hi Miyu."

"So, are you and Akira going out tomorrow?" she eyed him suspiciously

"Yeah. What's _your_ problem?" he glared back.

"Oh, nothing. Where are you going?"

"Heiomachi theme park."

"Oh! What a coincidence! The gang and I are hanging out at the theme park too! Ho ho ho~" Miyu faked laughed.

"We are?" Chris asked, looking confused.

"YES! We are Chris!" she carried the message to Chris by eye contact.

"Ohh! I almost forgot! Yeah we are going to the theme park! Ho ho ho~" Chris joined in the fake laugh.

Kanata eyed them suspiciously while Miyu and Chris tried hard not to blow their cover up. He then sighed and glared at them once more.

"Oh, that's nice. But you guys have to give Akira and I some space while we're at the park."

"Hey! You don't own the whole park! We can go wherever we want to go!" and with that, she stomped back to her room.

Kanata knocked her door. _Knock Knock!_

_Maybe he's going to apologize to me _Miyu thought and smiled. She tried to make her voice sound mad.

"What do you want now Saionji!?"

"Uh.. I just want to say…"

"What?" Miyu said as she waited for the response she's dying to hear.

"Stop stomping around the house like some monster! Also, stop yelling or else you'll wake the whole neighborhood!" Then, Kanata went to his room with a satisfying smile.

"You… you're an idiot Kanata Saionji." Miyu whispered to herself, disappointed.

Later that afternoon, Chris went inside Miyu's room to discuss the theme park.

"Chris, we should call and invite the gang. Let's call Nanami, Santa, Aya and Nozomu."

"Very well, milady." Chris followed Miyu's instructions.

~Later~

"Okay, now that we've done step one, what's the plan?"

"Okay, we should all hide secretly and follow Akira and Kanata without even letting them notice us. When something happens between Akira and Kanata, we have to distract them so they won't do anything romantic."

"Sounds like you're desperate, Miyu. You really want him that bad huh?" Chris had that admit-it-Miyu-you-like-Kanata look.

"N-no I don't! I just want to see what would happen to them!" Miyu's face was flushed.

"How can we witness them when you're saying we have to avoid them from doing something romantic?"

"Shut up! Why did he even appear when I finally had 1/3 of my feelings left for him?!"

"Miyu, I think you have are still _in love_ with him." Chris said with a smile.

"I… guess so. But I thought I _only _had puppy love when I was young back then." She sighed.

"Puppy Love? Haha! Miyu, there's no such thing as puppy love; I think its _true love_."

"How can he be true love he likes another girl?"

"Miyu, he only _likes_ Akira. You love him. You might have a chance and make him _love _you. Love and like are different, Miyu." Chris rolled her eyes at Miyu.

"I know—hey, how come you know so much about this stuff, Chris?" she said as she eyed Chris suspiciously.

"Er—well, ahahahaha." Chris sweat dropped. "W-ell, it's kinda surprising."

"Tell me Chris." Miyu demanded. Chris started to blush. She whispered something to Miyu.

"YOU and Nozomu are dating!?" Miyu asked, shocked.

"Hey! I said not to say it out loud! Kanata might hear!" Chris directed.

"Wow… my bestfriend is dating Nozomu, my other bestfriend. How many months were you hiding it from me?"

"2 months, actually. I'm sorry!"

_~Next Day~_

The gang are all carrying walkie-talkies. They are all assigned in an area at the theme park, keeping an eye out for Akira and Kanata (They all know Miyu likes Kanata).

"This is Chris near the jewelry stalls, anyone seen them yet? Over."

"This is Aya at the entrance and I haven't seen them, over."

"This is Miyu; I'm near the food court, over."

"This is Santa at the rides section, over."

"This is Nanami at the prize section, over."

"Nozomu here, I'm at the kissing booth, over."

"Good, everyone is as planned. Wait! Nozomu—you're at the kissing booth!!?" Chris shouted at the walkie-talkie with anger.

"N-No Chris! I am not kissing anyone! You're the only one I love!" Nozomu said, frightened. Chris really has anger issues.

"WHAT!!?" Nanami, Santa and Aya shouted at the walkie-talkie in shock.

"Crap, Nozomu! You made them found out!" Chris shouted.

"Chris, you started to get jealous! Not my fault." Nozomu said.

Miyu laughed and everyone joined in. Chris and Nozomu blushed madly.

"Who would ever think that Chris and Nozomu would end up together?" Nanami said in disbelief.

"So, how long have you guys been going out?"

"2 months…" They both replied shyly.

"Guys, Akira and Kanata are now at the entrance!" Aya warned them.

"Okay guys, to your positions!"

**There'll be romance and humor next chapter ^^ R&R Arigato! E-mail me for any suggestions^^**


	6. I Spy

**The 6****th **chapter** of Puppy Love Come True^^**

_Previously:_

"_Who would ever think Chris and Nozomu would end up together?" Nanami said in disbelief._

"_So, how long have you guys been going out?"_

"_2 months…" They both replied shyly._

"_Guys! Akira and Kanata are now at the entrance!" Aya warned them._

"_Okay guys, to your positions!"_

_~Chapter 6~_

_I Spy…_

Each of the gang is supposed to follow Akira and Kanata around their designated area. They are also supposed to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Aya here, Kanata and Akira are going to the food court, stay alert Miyu! Over."

"Got it."

_~Kanata and Akira's Conversation~_

"Let's go to the food court first." Kanata suggested.

"Hai."

"You know, Miyu said the gang is here around the park."

"Oh, really? I didn't know that!"

"Yeah, I told them to give us some space. They might even stalk us."

"Kanata! You think they would stoop that low? I think not!"

"Sorry."

"…. Ne, do you still remember the promise we made when we were young?"

"Yep. I promised you we'd go to the theme park, and here we are. I kept the promise."

"Kanata, you are a promise keeper." Akira smiled.

"~oooooh~ Miyu-chan! They're in their lovey-dovey mood!" Aya threatened.

"WHAT!? Aya-chan, the rule is to DISTRACT them!" Miyu flustered in anger.

"Oooooooh Aya! Better do what she says or else~" The others teased.

"Yoo-hoo! Kanata my darling!" Aya shouted then hid.

"Huh? I thought I heard someone call my name." Kanata said, confused.

"I heard it too." Akira replied.

"Okay Miyu-chan, they've snapped back to reality, you happy now?" Aya snickered and the rest joined in except Miyu.

"Yes, arigato Aya-chan." Miyu sighed a satisfaction.

_~Back to Kanata and Akira~ _

"Hm. I'm not hungry yet, Kanata. Let's go to the rides section first."

"Yeah, okay."

_~Back to the Gang~_

"Guys! Kanata and Akira are changing locations! They're heading to the rides section. Santa, be alert! Over."

"Roger!" Santa replied.

After a little while…

"I see them!"

"Okay, keep your eyes open, Santa. Over."

"**OMG!!"**

"WHAT HAPPENED SANTA?!" everyone asked in worry.

"**I JUST SAW A BOOTH SELLING OLD RECORDS!!**" he said excitedly.

"SANTA! You baka! Stick to the plan!" the others yelled furiously.

"Sorry guys! But I really have to buy something from the store!" Santa dashed to the booth.

"Nozomu! You're near Santa's area so go and fetch him!" Miyu yelled.

"Smooch—what? Miyu-chii, I'm a bit busy."

"N-Nozomu…" Chris said bluntly.

"What is it, Chris? *making smooching sounds*"

"W-Why are you smooching?"

"Ah, I'm doing it for fun." Nozomu sweat dropped.

"**Y-YOU** **CHEATING IDIOT!!**" Chris was in the I-Am-Going-To-Kill-You mode. She ran to Nozomu's area so she could beat him up. Nozomu ran to Santa so he can hide from Chris.

"Oh! Nanami, we have to go there and witness the scene! It might add ideas to my play!" and with that, Nanami and Aya ran to the old record booth and witness the scene.

"Guys!! No! You'll get seen by Kanata and Akira!" Miyu yelled, though it was too late so she decided to go to the old record store and yell at them. When she arrived, she found Santa talking to the booth owner, Chris choking Nozomu, Aya writing on her pad, and Nanami buying ice cream. _This is a disaster _Miyu thought.

"Oh, Miyu? What happened?" Kanata asked her from behind.

"Ah! Kanata! Akira! It's a disaster, but I'll handle everything." Miyu faked smile.

"How are you—?"

"SHUT UP!!" Miyu yelled at them. Nanami, Aya, Santa, Chris and Nozomu stopped at what they were doing. They even attracted attention from other people. Miyu stared at them with madness. The gang went to her and apologized.

"Sorry, Miyu-chan." They all bowed their heads. Miyu then turned to Kanata.

"Sorry about this Kanata. You can go with your date now." She forced a smile.

"Um.. Okay, see you." And with that, he left with Akira.

"Yeah… see you." Miyu whispered to herself. She sat on the bench and lowered her head. _I…screwed up...Why does he have to like Akira?! _Miyu thought while holding back her tears. The gang watched her.

"Ne, Miyu. Are you okay?" Nanami asked, concerned.

"Hai. Guys, just leave me here. Go wherever you want." And with that she smiled.

"Okay…" the gang replied in regret.

"Leave me here like Kanata did…" Miyu whispered to herself.

It was lunch time when Miyu decided to look for a restaurant to eat. She ordered 1 plate of tempura sushi and drank green tea. While she ate, she didn't notice Kanata was staring at her in wonder.

_Why's she all alone? _Kanata wondered as he sat at another table with Akira. Minutes later, Miyu left the restaurant and went to take a walk.

_I should get over it. It's time to move on. I'll go and meet up with the gang. _Miyu thought. She took out her walkie-talkie and said,

"Gang, where are you? This is Miyu, over."

"Miyu, we're very sorry. Are you okay now? Are you still mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you guys? It's Kanata's fault anyway. Where are you guys?"

"We're at the rides section."

"Okay, I'm coming."

That afternoon they went on the rides and enjoyed the theme park, not even caring where Kanata and Akira are. Miyu and the gang went on the 'Hellevator' ride and while riding it, Akira and Kanata happened to pass by. Kanata saw Miyu and stared at her. _I never realized how pretty she is when she's smiling. One smile from her can melt me. _Realizing what he just thought, he blushed lightly.

"Guys, let's go home now. But before we do, let's go on the ferries wheel." Aya suggested.

"This time, Aya, Nanami and I will sit together on a ferries wheel while Miyu sits with the guys."

"Why?"

"So Miyu can at least bond with them." Chris replied.

Nanami, Chris and Aya went on the ferries wheel. Next came Nozomu, Miyu and Santa. Without realizing, Akira and Kanata went on the next ferries wheel right beside them. Miyu gazed at the sunset view until Nozomu broke the silence.

"Miyu-chii, you really like Kanata-kun, ne?" Nozomu asked. Miyu blushed and replied,

"Y-Yes."

"Kouzuki-san, no need to be embarrassed. You're friends are here to support you." Santa smiled calmly.

"Arigato Santa, Nozomu." Miyu smiled as she gazed back at the sun.

_~Back to Kanata and Akira~_

"Kanata, thanks for keeping your promise." Akira said.

"No problem, Akira." Kanata replied. Soon, he saw Miyu on the other ferries wheel and realized how much more Miyu can prosper into being such a fine lady. He stared at her while she gazed at the sunset. Akira noticed that Kanata wasn't really paying any attention to her, but Miyu. _I can't take this anymore!_ Akira thought, desperately and tried to kiss Kanata. That's where Miyu noticed them and felt as if her heart was going stop. Knowing Akira and her actions, Kanata grabbed her shoulders.

"Sorry Akira… I'm not ready to be in that relationship yet." He said, apologetically.

"Take your time." Akira forced a smile. Miyu felt relieved but for some reason, she wasn't fully satisfied. She lowered her head, causing her bangs to cover her eyes. She did that to prevent Nozomu and Santa from seeing her hold her tears. _She almost kissed him… I feel relieved but she might try to do it again… and what if she succeeds? I can't bear seeing it! _ She thought she was really going to cry this time, but luck had saved her.

_I have to be strong. I have to be always strong! _Miyu thought, determined.

_~At Miyu's House~_

"Tadaima." Kanata said.

"Welcome home Kanata." Chris replied.

"Hi." Miyu said as she sat down the sofa.

"Aren't you going to ask about my day?" Kanata asked, surprised.

"Okay then, how was your first kiss with Akira?" Miyu glared at him.

"We did not kiss! I wasn't ready for it!" Kanata blushed madly.

"Kanata Saionji, not ready for a kiss? Ha! I thought you were always ready for anything!" Miyu yelled.

"Hey, what's with your attitude, Kouzuki?" Kanata said with anger.

"I don't know, what's with _you_?" she said as she stomped her way towards her room.

"Are you jealous?" Kanata asked with a smirk.

"As if _I_ would be jealous over an arrogant jerk like you!" Miyu stuck out her tongue and shut her door.

"Hey!" Kanata replied in anger. Chris watched the scene and snickered.

**I hope it was long enough for the suggestions people gave me. R&R and thank you! E-mail me for any more suggestions! Ja ne! Chapter 7 is up! ^^**


	7. Jealous Much?

**The 7****th**** chapter of Daa! Daa! Daa! Enjoy^^**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_Summary:_

"_Okay then, how was your first kiss with Akira?" Miyu glared at him._

"_We did not kiss! I wasn't ready for it!" Kanata blushed madly._

"_Kanata Saionji, not ready for a kiss? Ha! I thought you were always ready for anything!" Miyu yelled._

"_Hey, what's with your attitude, Kouzuki?" Kanata said with anger._

"_I don't know, what's with you?" she said as she stomped her way towards her room._

"_Are you jealous?" Kanata asked with a smirk._

"_As if I would be jealous over an arrogant jerk like you!" Miyu stuck out her tongue and shut her door._

"_Hey!" Kanata replied in anger. Chris watched the scene and snickered._

_~Chapter 7~_

_~Jealous Much?~_

Two weeks have passed since Kanata became a new student at Miyu's school. He was even in the same class with her! He even has a fan club now! Anyways, the three junior high students walked to school together (as usual). When class started, Mizuno-sensei started with the topic of a 'new student'.

"Class, we have a new student today. His name is Yaboshi Seiya. Please be kind to him."

The blonde-haired boy entered the room. He had gray eyes and he was about Kanata's height (centimeters shorter though) and he succeeded on making his first impression.

"Yaboshi, please sit behind Kouzuki-san." As he approached his seat, he looked at Miyu.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miyu Kouzuki." She gave him a smile. Seiya smiled back. _She's really pretty. I might have a chance at her_ Seiya thought as he sat down behind Miyu. He looked around and found a brunette-haired boy glaring at him. Seiya replied back by giving him a Miyu-Is-Mine smirk.

Hours later, the lunch bell rang. As usual, Nanami, Aya, Chris, Nozomu and Miyu sat under the cherry blossom tree and ate their lunch. Kanata ate his lunch in the classroom with Akira (who was in a different class) and Santa. Seiya approached Miyu and the gang.

"Hello Kouzuki-san." He beamed a smile.

"Hi Yaboshi! Would you like to join us?" Miyu asked.

"Sure. Would you mind introducing me to your friends?"

"Ah, Of course! This is Nanami Tenchi, Nozomu Hikarigaoka, Chris Hanakomachi and Aya Konishi."

"Nice to meet you all." Seiya greeted them.

"Same here, Yaboshi-san." They all replied.

"Yaboshi, don't you have your lunch with you? Do you want to share mine?" Miyu asked.

"No thanks, I'm done eating lunch. Oh look at the time! I have to go! Ja ne!" Seiya said as he ran towards the gym.

"Ne, Miyu. Seiya sounds pretty interested in you." Nanami teased.

"W-What are you talking about?" Miyu blushed.

"Stop hiding it Miyu. It's all obvious. He likes you. He is pretty cute. You two make a cute couple." Aya said.

"I agree." Chris joined in.

"M-Minna! Shut up!" Miyu was blushing furiously. What the gang didn't know was there was someone eavesdropping them behind a bush. That certain someone was none other than a certain brunette, Kanata Saionji. He left at the thought of Miyu getting together with Seiya. He was furiously mad. _Why am I getting all worked up about this?_ Kanata wondered. _It's not like I'm jealous… Am I? No! I can't be! That's silly! _

As Kanata left, he missed out the most important thing Miyu was about to say.

"Well… I can give it a try, right? So I can move on with my life and stop loving Kanata." She said, relieved to finally have a chance to forget about Kanata.

Kanata walked towards Seiya madly.

"Yaboshi."

"Oh, Saionji? Why do you look so mad?" Seiya asked with a smirk.

"Look, Yaboshi. Stay away from Miyu." He replied.

"Why? Do you have any relationship with Kouzuki? From what I've heard, you guys are only friends. Besides, you already have Kijyou Akira as your girlfriend." Seiya replied to Kanata, confidently.

"Yaboshi, Akira is not my girlfriend."

"—_yet_" Seiya added as he left Kanata with a smirk.

_~After School~_

Together, Chris and Miyu walked home, while Kanata and Akira went on a date.

"So, you don't care even if Akira and Kanata are on a date right now?" Chris asked her, surprised.

"In fact, I don't Chris. It feels great. I might not even love Kanata anymore. I'll give that more. I'll give that Yaboshi guy a chance."

"Good for you, Miyu! I'm proud of you!" Chris cheered happily.

_~Miyu's House~_

"Tadaima!" Kanata greeted them.

"Ah, welcome home Kanata." The two girls greeted him. Kanata felt a little weird since Miyu never greets him.

"What happened, Miyu?" Kanata asked, confused.

"What? I always greet you, don't I?" Miyu asked.

"No you don't."

"She's on a really good mood today. She's happy to know that Yaboshi has an interest in her." Chris said, teasing Kanata.

"Oh… I see." Kanata fell silent and went to his room. Deep inside, he was furiously mad and he didn't know why.

**RRRRIIIIIINNNGGG!**

The telephone rang and Miyu went to answer it.

"Moshi-moshi? Kouzuki residence, Miyu speaking."

"Miyu-chan! It's Seiya."

"Ah! Seiya! What can I do for you?"

_~Later~_

"Sure! Okay, bye!" As Miyu put the phone down, Kanata went out of his room and asked,

"Who was that?"

"It's just Seiya."

"What did he say?" Kanata demanded.

"Why do you care?"

"What did he say?!" Kanata repeated once more.

"Well…" Miyu blushed. "He asked me out on a picnic tomorrow."

"That's nice. Akira and I are going picnic too." Kanata lied about having a picnic with Akira so he can spy on them.

"Okay." And with that, Miyu skipped to her room happily.

"It's like she doesn't even care like she used to." Kanata murmured, knowing no one can hear, but to his surprise, Chris heard.

"Do you like her?" Chris asked, suspicions in her eyes.

"As if! In her dreams!" Kanata blushed and went to his room, but before he did, he knocked on Miyu's door.

"What is it Kanata? Do you want to know more about my date with Seiya?" she snickered since she sensed Kanata's jealousy.

"No… It's just unbelievable how you can get a date." And with that, he went into his room.

_~Next Day~_

Spring morning filled the air. Miyu wore black skinny jeans and paired it with a white blouse with glitters all over the collar, which attracted Kanata.

"I'll be leaving now!" Miyu said as she left for the park.

"I have to go too. Ja, Chris." Kanata said. You may have thought that Chris was left alone at the house, but she wasn't left alone. She planned on spying with the rest of the gang.

"Sorry I'm late Seiya!"

"You're just on time, Miyu." The two blondes walked to the park and found a good spot near the lake under a tree.

"Miyu, these sandwiches are good! Did you make them?"

"Hai. I learned them from my cooking class." Miyu replied as she blushed lightly.

It was almost twelve in the afternoon when Kanata and Akira decided to go home. Akira went home, but Kanata stayed behind to spy on Miyu and Seiya. When he found them, he found Seiya's arm around Miyu, and she didn't even bother. With this scene going on, Kanata felt blood rush up to his face. He was mad. Furiously mad. He walked his way towards them.

"Uh oh. This is not good, gang." Chris said as she and the gang watched the scene carefully.

"Kanata? What are you doing here?" Miyu asked, looking puzzled.

"We're going home. Chris asked me to pick you up." Kanata tried to hide his anger.

"Kanata you're not the boss of me! I'll go home whenever I want!" Miyu yelled with fury. Kanata grabbed Miyu by her wrist and dragged her home. "Let go you stupid brute!"

"Kanata let go of me!" Miyu yelled. Suddenly, Kanata stopped. He turned to Miyu, but he still had his grip tight.

"Let go of me! How come you can date anyone you want and I don't?!" Miyu asked, furiously mad. Kanata stayed quiet and calm.

"Answer me right here, right now Saionji!"

"I think I like you." Kanata replied, not blushing. Miyu fell silent. _K-Kanata…likes me? _She thought. Suddenly, Kanata burst into laughter.

"W-What!?" Miyu asked, blushing red.

"Hahaha! You... thought I liked you! Ahahahaha!" he was crying tears of laughter.

"You idiot!!" Miyu shouted at him as she ran to her house.

_~Back to the Gang~_

As the couple went out of sight, the gang revealed themselves in front of Seiya.

"Good job Seiya, you have succeeded!" they all cheered.

"Thanks." (Seiya is Aya's cousin I this story.)

"Now that the plan is going smoothly, we have to go further." Chris exclaimed.

"Thanks for being part of the crew, Seiya. Welcome to the Spy Gang!" Aya cheered.

"Did you see Kanata's face? He was jealous all right!"

"Yep. Hahaha! They don't know that Seiya is part of the plan to bring them together!" The gang cheered and laughed at their big success.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Hope you guys R&R and thanks in advance! Chapter 8 is up! E-mail me for any more suggestions ^^**


	8. Romantic Island A

**This is the 8****th**** chapter of D!3. Happy Reading!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_Previously:_

"_Good job Seiya, you have succeeded!" they all cheered._

"_Thanks." (Seiya is Aya's cousin in this story.)_

"_Now that the plan is going smoothly, we have to go further." Chris exclaimed._

"_Thanks for being part of the crew, Seiya. Welcome to the Spy Gang!" Aya cheered._

"_Did you see Kanata's face? He was jealous all right!"_

"_Yep. Hahaha! They don't know that Seiya's part of the plan to bring them together!" The gang cheered and laughed at their big success._

_~Chapter 8~_

_~Romantic Island~_

Chris, Kanata and Miyu ate their breakfast. Kanata and Miyu avoided each other's eyes because of what happened yesterday. Chris was in an awkward position. She broke the ice cold silence.

"Miyu, Kanata. There's this island called 'Romantic Island', wanna come?"

"I don't know, ask Mrs. Yaboshi there." Kanata said.

"Why do you have to be so possessive?! I'm not your doll! You have Akira anyway, you should be possessing _her_!" Miyu yelled.

"I am possessive over my friends too!" Kanata yelled back.

"Then stop it! Possess your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend, baka!"

"**SHUT UP**!!" Chris yelled at them and they fell silent.

"DO YOU WANT TO COME TO ROMANTIC PARK OR NOT?!" Chris demanded an answer. _Hee hee, they don't know Romantic Island is part of the gang's plan_ Chris thought evilly.

"I'll go, as long as _he's_ not coming." Miyu glared at Kanata.

"What if I want to go?" Kanata glared back.

"Then it's settled, both of you are coming. I also invited the gang, Akira and Seiya." Kanata looked up to Chris and asked,

"Seiya?"

"What's wrong with that? He's our friend too." Miyu shot back at him.

"Maybe he's your friend but not mine." Kanata mumbled. He thought no one heard it but Miyu heard it for sure.

"Even if he isn't, he's still going." Miyu defended. She stood up and went to her room, but before she did, Kanata called her.

"You really like that guy, Miyu?" he asked with a teasing smirk. Miyu ignored it and quickly replied.

"Yes, I like him." Although in the inside, she's just using Seiya so she can forget her feelings towards Kanata.

"Kanata," Miyu said.

"What?"

"I might even love him." And with that, she quickly went to her room. _I can't believe I said I loved Seiya! Am I trying to make Kanata jealous!? What's wrong with me? _Miyu thought.

Kanata was stunned by her words. He widened his eyes as if he just saw a person getting hit by a car. _This is not good. Miyu went a little too far _Chris thought. After breakfast was finished, Chris dashed up to her room and called the gang. _BEEEP BEEEP_

"Moshi-moshi?" Nanami answered.

"Nanami, this is Chris. You have to call the others and tell them about our new plan."

"What new plan?"

"You'll see once we get to Romantic Island." And with that, Chris put the phone down and had an evil grin. "Ho ho ho ho… Muahahahaha! (Chris can be scary at times)

_~Romantic Island~_

"Today is the day!" Santa exclaimed. The gang (including Akira, Kanata, Miyu, Seiya and Mizuki came along) were on a boat to Romantic Island. They were all excited. Akira and Kanata were chatting at the corner of the boat, alone. Miyu came closer to eavesdrop, but so far they haven't talked romantically, so Miyu decided to leave them.

"We're almost there!" Nanami pointed at the small island ahead. Kanata and Akira went closer to the gang. Kanata found Seiya and Miyu holding hands. He got pissed off and so he decided to break the connection by bumping his legs onto them, making them to break apart.

"Kanata, you are so stupid." Miyu shot him a glare. As the boat had landed, the gang decided to explore the island. The island was filled with a romantic aura, filled with sugary white sand, the water so crystal blue and tall pine trees.

"That must be our resort!" Chris pointed at a nearby hotel.

"Let's go!" Santa exclaimed as he ran to the hotel, but Chris stopped him.

"We have to pick our roommates first, _remember?_" Chris shot him a look.

"Oh… Oh! Yeah right!" Santa sweat dropped, for he almost forgot the plan.

"That's simple. It's Akira and me, Seiya with Miyu, Aya and Santa, Nanami with Mizuki, and Chris with Nozomu." Kanata suggested.

"Nope. We have to pick from this box and see whose names we picked, and those who are destined for each other." Chris gave out a snicker. As each of them picked a paper from the box, Kanata and Miyu were the last ones to pick out.

"WHAT THE?!" Miyu and Kanata both shouted.

"Something wrong?" Chris asked, grinning secretly.

"Why do I have to be paired up with him!?!" Miyu asked in anger.

"Why with her? She'll probably peek at me while I change!" Kanata yelled but only to tease Miyu.

"Excuse me! I'm no pervert, you are!" Miyu argued. Kanata stuck out his tongue.

"Hey, both of you calm down! You picked each other so you deal with it!" Nanami cut them from their argument. As they calmed down, the gang went to the resort.

The roommates are:

Mizuki and Akira

Aya and Santa

Nanami and Seiya

Chris and Nozomu

Miyu and Kanata

Before they settled into their rooms, Seiya suggested,

"Let's all go to the beach after tomorrow, and let's all watch a movie and play 'Spin the Bottle'!"

"Sure!" they all agreed.

As Miyu and Kanata settled into their rooms, Miyu broke the silence.

"I'm going to use the bathroom first, got it?" Miyu demanded.

"Whatever." Kanata replied. Before Miyu went into the washroom, she turned to him and had a black aura all over her.

"Don't you dare peek, Kanata. Or else I'll kill you."

"…As if I would!" Kanata blushed at the thought.

"You might."

"… Is that what you think of me Miyu?" Kanata looked deeply into her eyes, looking hurt.

"K-Kanata! I didn't say I didn't trust you! I'm sorry, okay?!" Miyu said as she went into the washroom. _… Did I just hurt his feelings?_ She asked herself.

_~After Awhile…~_

"Miyu, have you seen my cap?" Kanata asked her while she was in the bathroom. No answer.

"Miyu, have you seen my cap?!" Kanata asked loudly. Still no answer. He began to worry.

"Miyu, are you dead or something?" he asked as he rushed towards the bathroom door. He opened it when he found Miyu in her sky blue bikini swimsuit.

"You—**AAAAAAHHH!!**" Miyu started screaming. She threw her shampoo at Kanata, but before she did he managed to close the door, blushing (Like what happened in episode 1). _She looked… beautiful_ He thought. _He…saw! _Miyu thought, blushing madly. Before she got out of the bathroom, she thought of apologizing to Kanata.

"Hey Kana—" Miyu stopped her words as she saw a half naked Kanata.

"Miyu! Look away!" Kanata blushed madly as he quickly put his shirt on.

"Hai!" and she did.

"Are… you done now?" Miyu asked, shyly. _He looked so handsome and gorgeous! OMG Miyu, what the heck are you thinking!? _She fought with her own thoughts.

"Yes…" Kanata replied, still blushing.

"I'm sorry Kanata, for calling you a pervert and f-for… witnessing you half naked." She apologized.

"It was an accident… I'm sorry too… f-for witnessing you and for always teasing you. You know that I only tease you for fun, right?" he asked.

"Of course I know! But it's just that you go a little too far." She said. And after a minute or two, they both burst into laughter, laughing at their conversation. Kanata stopped laughing and went closer to Miyu with seriousness in his eyes.

"K-Kanata?" Miyu asked him, knowing what he might do. He leaned closer, making Miyu think he was going to kiss her, but all he did was whisper to her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"N-Nani!?" Miyu was shocked, surprised and somehow relieved he had the same feelings for her. Suddenly, Kanata smiled calmly at her.

"Just kidding." Was what he said, and then he turned to his side of the bed. Miyu remained silent, doubting if it was really a joke, since he was so serious. She kept staring at Kanata. Suddenly, he looked at her, still smiling.

"Let's go, or we'll be late." And with that, he held onto Miyu's hand.

_I still think I love him _Miyu thought, blushing.

_I love her and I'll always do _Kanata thought, determined.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Did this chapter meet everyone's suggestions? I hope so^^ R&R and thanks^^ E-mail me for any more suggestions, Ja, please read next chapter^^**


	9. Romantic Island B

**Chapter 9 of Puppy Love Come True ^^ **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Summary:_

"_I love you." He whispered._

"_N-Nani?!" Miyu was shocked, surprised, and somehow relieved he had the same feelings for her. Suddenly, Kanata smiled calmly at her._

"_Just kidding." Was what he said, and then he turned to his side of the bed. Miyu remained silent, doubting if it was really a joke, since he was so serious. Suddenly, he looked at her, still smiling._

"_Let's go, or we'll be late." And with that, he held onto Miyu's hand._

'_I love her and I will always do' Kanata thought, determined._

_~Chapter 9~_

_Romantic Island B_

It was a hot summer morning, causing Miyu to sweat while waking up. As she woke up, she looked at Kanata's direction and saw him sleeping peacefully beside her. _He looks so handsome when he sleeps like this _she thought and smiled.

_~Flashback~_

It was night time after the gang ate their dinner at the lobby. Kanata and Miyu headed for their hotel room and when they went in, they blushed. They forgot that they were supposed to sleep together. In the SAME BED!

"You take that side, I take this side." Miyu demanded.

"Fine."

That night, Miyu read her favorite magazine until she finally decides to sleep. As she turned off her lamp, she turned to face Kanata. She saw him sleeping calmly. She smiled and lied down. She put her hand on Kanata's face, observing how young he was 7 years ago, and how handsome he's become.

"I love you always Kanata Saionji and I still do…" Miyu whispered to him and with that, she fell asleep. What she didn't know was Kanata was still half awake, hearing what she said to him. "I love you too." Kanata whispered to her and hugged her tight.

~_End of Flashback~_

Miyu decided to go to the bathroom when suddenly, she felt something tight around her. When she lifted the blanket, she found Kanata's hand around her. She looked at his face, which was still asleep and noticed their faces were inches away from each other. She was distracted by his lips, wanting to kiss him. Her face became a blushing tomato because of the thought and quickly went to the bathroom by struggling away from Kanata's arms, causing him to wake up.

"Morning Miyu." He greeted.

"M-M-Morning Kanata." She greeted him nervously. Kanata sensed something was wrong and quickly came up to her in the bathroom.

"What's wrong Miyu?" he asked, concerned. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I-It's n-nothing, K-K-Kanata!" she forced a smile. Kanata knew she wouldn't tell him what's wrong, so he tried a new tactic to get Miyu to tell him. He hugged her by the waist tightly and he leaned his head onto Miyu, causing them to look like a newly wed couple. This caused her face to glow from blushing. She then pushed Kanata, who replied to her with a smirk.

"WH-What's wrong with you!?" she yelled at him, but all he did was lean closer to her, not answering her reply.

"K-Kanata, don't you dare or else I'll hit you!" she threatened him, but all he did was lean closer until their faces were centimeters away from each other.

"Remember the time I told you that I loved you?" he asked with a smile. He was ready to confess to her! Miyu did nothing but nod.

"Well, I wasn't really jok— (joking)." but he was cut off. Someone barged into their room.

"Oi! Kanata, Miyu! Hurry up we're going to the beach today—" Chris was stunned.

"Ohh… I'm sorry I interrupted. Whaaaaaaaaaaat—are you guys making out?! Did I really interrupt you guys?!" Chris exclaimed. She was shocked and surprised and happy for them. Looks like her plans for them in the future are not needed anymore.

"_Yes_. You interrupted us." Kanata shot her a glare.

"Not at all Chris! Come in, come in!" Miyu said as she struggled to get away from Kanata.

Her heart was pumping hard, almost giving her a heart attack, but when Chris appeared, she felt relieved. But still, her friend shut the door, giving them privacy. Miyu began blushing mad again.

"Miyu, I have to tell you something." Kanata continued.

"Kanata, we have no time, we have to get dressed." Miyu demanded while blushing.

The gang met up at the lobby, and when they did, they walked outside. The beautiful ocean filled the air with its sea breeze. As the boys went into the water, the girls put sunscreen on (as usual for girls). While Miyu was putting sunscreen on, Kanata went up to her.

"Wh-What do you want now?" she asked him.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"With what?"

"Putting sunscreen on."

"YOU PERVERT! I told you that you're a pervert!" she shouted at him.

"Just say no if it's a no." Kanata replied with a smirk and went back swimming.

As Miyu finished her sunscreen, Chris whispered to her.

"Did he confess to you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nope. And he never will, GOT IT?" Miyu replied.

"Is it just me, or is Kanata flirting with you?" Chris asked, trying to hide her grin.

"Oh My God Christine! Don't think that way!" Miyu yelled at her, blushing.

"We'll find out soon when we play 'Spin the Bottle'." Chris said.

"Huh?" Miyu eyed her suspiciously.

"Ahahahaha! It's nothing!" _I almost told her the plan! _Chris thought nervously.

"Hm… whatever." And with that, Miyu went swimming. When the whole scene went on, Akira witnessed every bit of it. _Kanata flirting huh? I'll show her that he's mine! _Akira thought, determined.

Miyu went swimming with the others, splashing them water. She went deeper into the ocean, causing her feet not to touch the sand anymore. She went under the water, swimming freely when suddenly, she felt something grab her leg. She looked down and saw Kanata, looking at her underwater. He swam closer to her.

_What the--? _Miyu's thoughts were broken when Kanata landed his lips onto hers. She felt as if the world had stopped. She was wide eyed but then decided to pull him closer, since they were _only_ kissing under water, where no one could see them. As they deepened the kiss, they saw Akira approaching them (_still under water)_ and so they broke apart and swam back up to the surface.

"Kanata, let's play beach volleyball." Akira suggested, and so they all played volleyball.

There were 5 players on each team:

Team 1- Nozomu, Chris, Nanami, Aya and Santa.

Team 2- Miyu, Kanata, Akira, Seiya and Mizuki.

Team 1 scored points whenever Chris found Nozomu with other girls, and so her rage begins. Team 2 had a problem in scoring. Akira kept hitting Miyu with the ball when she's supposed to hit it to the other side. The ball was near her so she spiked it onto Miyu.

"Oww!"

"Gomen ne, Miyu-chan. I'm so bad at volleyball." Akira lied. When the game was over, Kanata called Akira into a private conversation.

"Kanata, what is it?" Akira asked, hoping he would say he loved her.

"Akira, I know you're good at volleyball. I think you're hitting Miyu on purpose." Kanata defended.

"N-NO I'm not! What do you think of me Kanata?!" Akira asked, shocked and angry on what he had said.

"I think I must leave now." And so he left.

_~At Night~_

The gang were all at Aya and Santa's room. They watched horror movies, played cards, and had midnight snacks. It was almost midnight and they all decided to play one last game.

"Guys, the game you've all been waiting for, SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Santa presented as he took out a bottle.

"Hooray!" they all cheered, except for Miyu, Kanata and Akira._ What if I end up in the closet with him? I've kissed him underwater! _Miyu thought while blushing.

"Okay let's play!" Nanami cheered. The game went on and on, Miyu felt relieved she that the bottle hadn't pointed at her. She took secretly glances at Kanata.

"Okay guys, let's play 2 last rounds and wrap it up!" As the bottle spun, it pointed at Kanata.

"~OOOOOOOHHHHHH~ Kanata!" the gang teased, but not Miyu.

"I wonder who you're gunna be paired up with!" Santa said. Seiya was the bottle spinner. Chris, Nanami, Aya, Santa and Nozomu picked him since they knew he had skills. The bottle spun again, this time pointing at Miyu.

"EH?!" Miyu blushed madly.

"Miyu, you have to. We all did. 20 minutes in the closet NOW!" (Instead of 7minutes, I made it longer XD) Miyu and Kanata proceeded to the wood closet. The gang looked at them with teasing smirks, except for Akira, who was going to explode. They were locked in by Chris.

"Okay gang! Let's play some more!" Santa exclaimed so that he could get everyone's attention and give Miyu and Kanata some privacy.

As both of them were locked in the closet, Miyu tried to avoid his eyes, but he was staring deeply at her.

"Why did you do that?" she started.

"Well, it was _only_ underwater, you know." He replied. _He was thinking the same thing!_ Miyu thought.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how it felt _kissing_ underwater." He lied, not wanting to confess to her in a closet. Suddenly, there was dead silence in the closet. Amber eyes were deeply staring at emerald orbs. They went closer to each other's faces, closing their eyes. Closer and closer they kissed. (ON land lol) For them, the world has stopped. Time has stopped and everything felt magical. When suddenly, Miyu pulled away.

"This… is wrong." She whispered.

"Why is it?" asked the concerned Kanata.

"Akira likes you. It wouldn't be fair." She said, avoiding his gaze.

"But I only _like_ her." He replied, smiling calmly

"But—" Miyu was cut off by his lips. And so she ignored the fact of Akira liking Kanata, so she deepened the kiss. She snaked her arms onto his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her. Akira was outside, waiting for it to be exactly 20minutes.

"IT'S TIME!" Akira shouted at the gang. They were all surprised that they had seen the other side of Akira. An obsessed, Kanata fan freak. (I exaggerated a bit heh)

Miyu and Kanata were startled by her voice, and so they quickly let go of each other right after Chris unlocked the closet.

~_To be continued next and last chapter~_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I hope you liked the romance, drama and a little humor in this chapter^^ Chapter 10 up! R&R and thank you! E-mail me for any more suggestions for the last chapter^^**


	10. Romantic Island C

**I'm a billion times sorry for uploading chapter 10 for so long! I've been busy lately so, gomen! Hope you enjoy the last chapter^^ Enjoy!**

**By the way, this last chapter is especially dedicated to my viewers-ahvs, **

**-Angel'sbabyblue-, j0nsbdaniansRock1, StoryBookDreams and Sweetmint-Ruu, thanks for your supporting reviews and for supporting me all the way!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously:_

"_But—" Miyu was cut off by his lips. And so she ignored the fact of Akira liking Kanata, so she deepened the kiss. She snaked her arms onto his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her. Akira was outside, waiting for it to be exactly 20minutes. _

"_IT'S TIME!" Akira shouted at the gang. They were all surprised that they had seen the other side of Akira. An obsessed, Kanata fan freak. (I exaggerated a bit heh)_

_Miyu and Kanata were startled by her voice, and so they quickly let go of each other right after Chris unlocked the closet._

_ ~To be continued next and last chapter~_

_ ~Chapter 10~_

_ Romantic Island C_

"Finally! It's over!" Miyu exclaimed as she got out of the closet, trying to hide the fact that she and Kanata kissed. The gang fell for her act, as if nothing happened. She was a good actress alright. Kanata took secret glances at Miyu and that made her blush. Miyu advanced to their room while Kanata was pulled back by Akira. She looked at him with suspicions, making Kanata feel uneasy.

"What happened?" Akira asked him.

"What happened what?" he asked in a cool tone.

"What happened in the closet?" she asked with details in her sentence.

"Nothing, now let go. I need to get some sleep." And so he walked towards his room.

They all went back into their rooms, asleep. Kanata went to bed when he noticed Miyu wasn't by his side. Worry filled his heart. He put his jacket on, grabbed a flashlight and went outside to look for her.

_ ~Miyu~_

_Geez, why can't I sleep? _Miyu thought to herself. _Thanks, Miyu. You went out for a walk and look where you've ended up! Baka!_ Miyu scolded herself. Suddenly, she heard noises from a nearby bush. She looked behind her. _W-What was that? Oh no, it might be one of those creeps trying to stalk you, or worse, a monster!! _Miyu thought, frightened. _If only Kanata was here!! If I scream now, more creeps may find me! What should I do!?_

Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder—

"**KKYYYAAAAAA!" **Miyu screamed as she slapped the person on the face.

"OW! What was that for?!" The person yelled.

_His voice…it's so familiar _Miyu thought.

"You baka! What did I ever do to you?!" and when Miyu turned, she found Kanata himself.

"Ah! Kanata! I'm so happy to see you right now!" Miyu hugged Kanata._ Right when I needed you the most, you were by my side._

"Heh, you really do love me." Kanata whispered, unknown that Miyu heard. _I do._

"What about you, Kanata?" She asked as she looked into his amber eyes. _Now was the_ _time to tell her_ Kanata thought.

"I— uuuuugggggghh!" he vomited.

"Kanata! Are you okay?!" Miyu asked in concern.

"It must be from that dinner we had with the gang… My stomach hurts."

"Let's head back." Miyu suggested.

"Aside from that, I—"

"**AHA!**" Someone shouted behind a tree.

"Who's there?!" Kanata shouted. The figure had showed his/her appearance.

"Akira!" they both yelled.

"So the two of you HAVE secret feelings for each other!" Akira shouted in anger. Miyu and Kanata were surprised to see this never before seen side of Akira.

"Yes, we do. It's not going to be a secret though once we confess to each other." Kanata covered. Miyu was stunned at what he had said.

"Kanata! You're mine! You confessed to me seven years ago!" she yelled, almost tearing up.

"Akira, grow up. Don't you know that feelings change over the years?" Kanata said, annoyed. Akira ignored him and faced Miyu with her death glare (which I cannot imagine).

"You witch!" Akira yelled, pointing her finger at Miyu.

"Akira-san, it's a misunderst—" Miyu started but she was cut off by Akira.

"Be quiet! I don't care about anyone else but I will prove to you that Kanata is MINE! Right here, right now!" she shouted (wow she's possessive). Miyu panicked at what Akira might do.

Akira was steps away from Kanata but with her speed, Miyu couldn't guard. Akira ran to Kanata and held his face securely, causing their faces to face each other. Akira was about to kiss Kanata until Kanata pulled from her and threw up—again (I wonder what that scene looked like).

He vomited on Akira's shoes, which made her anger rise to a maximum level.

"Kanata! I—ugh! Forget it!" she was so pissed off that she ran towards the resort, leaving Miyu and Kanata behind.

Miyu and Kanata looked at each other and smiled. They couldn't hold it any longer so they burst out laughing like maniacs.

Minutes later when they had calmed down from crying tears of laughter, they soon faced each other.

"Let's go."

"Hai."

What they didn't know was that some people were behind the bushes. It was the spy gang along with their video cameras that they used to tape the whole scene.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The gang soon laughed like evil maniacs.

The next day, the sunrise had shown its light, causing the gang to wake up. All of them had packed their stuff since they had to leave the island and head back to Heiomachi.

Miyu and Kanata were still hiding the fact that they were a couple now. They were planning to tell them at Heiomachi.

As the boat started its engine, Santa brought out his laptop and invited the spy gang, including Miyu and Kanata (except Akira and Mizuki).

"Gang! You have to watch this! It's a video…" Santa fell silent and looked at the members of the spy gang (except for Miyu) mischievously.

The laptop showed a video. The characters looked especially like Miyu and Kanata—wait, they ARE Miyu and Kanata! The video showed them a moment when Kanata and Miyu kissed. The couple blushed so hard and their cheeks were burning.

"Is this in the closet!?" Miyu asked, more like yelling.

"What the—you guys should keep out of people's privacy!" Kanata shouted at the gang.

_ ~Flashback~_

_The spy gang (except Miyu) gathered in Nanami and Seiya's hotel room. Santa came running into the room and showed them a small video camera._

"_Guys! Look! I've got this new camera—" _

"_Yeah, yeah, Santa! We already know the next words—it's really old and rare and you're really proud of it." Aya cut him off._

"_As I was saying, I've had a plan about for tonight's 'Spin the Bottle'." Santa explained._

"…_Go on?" The others were curious about his idea._

"_Well, we can tie this inside the closet so that we can watch what Miyu and Kanata were doing while they're inside." Santa finished._

"_Santa! I love you! I knew there was a reason I picked you!" Aya exclaimed as she hugged hi, tight._

"_Good job, Santa. We have to proceed to this plan A.S.A.P.!" Nanami suggested._

"_Yeah!!" the rest of the plan followed._

_ ~End Of Flashback~_

"So that's about it." The spy gang finished.

"Wait, there's more!" Seiya reminded.

"Oh, yeah! We also videotaped last night's scene." Nanami said.

"Geez!" Miyu and Kanata said at the same time. Kanata and Miyu looked at each other and smiled.

"This island really is romantic." Miyu commented.

"Ah ha ha, yeah." He replied.

"Psst. Look at Akira and Mizuki." Chris pointed out around the corner of the boat where Mizuki and Akira were.

"They might have developed a relationship." Nanami added.

"Phew. She's given up on me already! Yes!" Kanata cheered.

"Yay!" the gang soon followed.

Six years later, Miyu and Kanata settled in the Saionji temple and had a baby named Miu. The same goes with Aya and Santa, Nanami with Seiya, Nozomu with Chris, and Akira with Mizuki. The gang remained as best of friends.

_ ~End~_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I know it's shorter than the other chapters, but I've tried my best since I had a case of 'Writer's block'. I'm sorry but please R&R. Arigato for supporting me, my viewers!**


End file.
